A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device which dissipates heat generated from a semiconductor chip.
B. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are categorized into several types according to the packages in which the semiconductor chips are installed. A conventional lead-on-chip (LOC) type semiconductor device 9, in which leads are attached to a semiconductor chip with an adhesive (e.g., tape), is illustrated in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional semiconductor device 9 includes a package 1, a semiconductor chip 2, leads 3, and an adhesive member 4. One end portion of each lead 3 is attached by the adhesive member 4 to the semiconductor chip 2 installed in the package 1. The other end portion of each lead 3 is external to the package 1 and is connected to a circuit substrate 15.
A problem with the conventional semiconductor device 9 is that it does not effectively dissipate the heat generated from the semiconductor chip 2. Thus, the life span of the conventional semiconductor device 9 is reduced and the reliability of a product employing the device 9 is lowered.